The present invention generally pertains to pumps. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention pertains to peristaltic pumps.
Peristaltic pumps may be used in many different applications including delivery of fluid during surgical applications (e.g., ophthalmic surgical applications). Peristaltic pumps may operate by compressing a length of tubing to move a fluid in the tubing or squeeze a molded flow channel between an elastomeric sheet and a rigid substrate to move a fluid between the elastomeric sheet and the rigid substrate. Rotating roller heads applied against the tubing or elastomeric sheet may be used for compressing the tubing or elastomeric sheet. While peristaltic pumps may provide predictable flow properties, they may also impart unwanted flow and pressure pulsations. In addition, the rotating roller heads may fail to properly compress the tubing or elastomeric sheet. It would be desirable to have a peristaltic pump roller assembly that overcomes these problems.